


E is for Eight to the Right

by eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: A different reality, a different career path.





	E is for Eight to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fig Newton's Quantum Mirror Alphabet Soup

**_E is for Eight to the Right_ **

Major Sam Carter theorized that our reality was the impact point of a theoretical stone that was dropped in an ocean of realities, and that the crest of each ripple was a separate reality.  The distance between realities represented the possibility of changes, which meant the further apart each ripple was the more likely or obvious those changes would be. 

Eight to the right of their reality was what the video playback of the security camera from the warehouse in Area 51 had shown.  Eight clicks, making it the ninth reality and further enough away from theirs for there to be some obvious differences, even at a first glance. 

Someone had broken in to the complex, bypassed the formidable security protocols, and given themselves a Quantum Leap experience.  It had to have been an inside job, but the camera didn’t catch the face of the perpetrator, and whoever they were had erased their digital fingerprint.

SG1 had a go. 

~oOo~

Lt. George Hammond had escaped being court-martialed 30 years earlier.  According to the database Carter had been able to access at this realities Area 51, his career had quietly died a few months after the events of the August 11, 1969 solar flare, although there was nothing in his file that made any mention of their presence or the reason why he resigned.   His last known address was Venice Beach, California.

“Hippy commune?” Jack said, with one eyebrow cocked questioningly.  “Hammond?”

A mental image of the general dressed in psychedelic pants and sitting in a drum circle, had Sam fighting to remain composed.  “Looks that way, sir.”

“Groovy!”

While Carter checked through the computer for other known base personnel, the rest of SG1 did a recon of the warehouse, only to find the security systems were offline and the compound was abandoned. 

“Sir?”

“Leave it, Carter.  No-one’s here.  This place is a bust.”

They never did figure out who had gone through the mirror.

The End


End file.
